


Order of the Rose

by weeping_angel_2spooky



Category: Historical Criminals RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_angel_2spooky/pseuds/weeping_angel_2spooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows why he stopped killing. He terrorized the streets he was the shadow in every corner. But he stopped. We all know serial killers never stop unless they themselves are stopped. What happens when the very thing you are hunting, starts to hunt you... Jack the Ripper is revealed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order of the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I saw on tumblr and just had to write it. Hopefully I do it justice

In 1888 a shadow lingered across London, lurking in the corners of the endless maze of Whitechapel. It was a time of terror and fear for he was here. He was everywhere, you could not escape him; for he was the Leather Apron, he was the Whitechapel Murderer…

But perhaps the most important thing is that, although his footsteps were one of blood, he stopped. A formidable force stopped in its tracks to disappear and never return. For years people would sleep with a blade below their heads, for years all would glance down a darkened alleyway, for years his name will forever remain a whisper in the breeze. But the man himself, for surely despite all his devilish actions he is but a mere man, he is gone, long gone… vanished. 

Few know the truth of that phantom, of that menace. Even fewer know the truth of the man behind the mask. For a man such as dangerous, as formidable as he, would not be downed but anything trivial. No he will not be brought down, shall never falter; shall never fall. But alas he did.

After a canonical of five, and the rumour of many more the leather apron disappeared. He was never seen again. As impossible as it seems it was true, all it took was a Rose to fell the great Jack the Ripper.


End file.
